goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Andy Hill Misbehaves on The Way To a Movie/Grounded
''Andy Hill Misbehaves on the Way to a Movie/Grounded ''is Sarah West's first grounded video out of Andy Hill, the fanmade troublemaking five-year-old Brother of Bobby Hill From King of the Hill. Plot It is Monday, November 5, 2018. Hank has great news that Finding Dory is being shown at AMC theaters in Dallas, Texas. But Andy doesn't like Pixar movies because he thinks they're stupid, so he wanted to stay back to watch a football game on TV. But Peggy told them they're going to the AMC theaters to see Finding Dory. Andy wants the Hill family to stop at Whataburger, but Peggy disagrees because they're going straight to the AMC theaters in Dallas, Texas, Hank tells him that he can get something to eat at the AMC theaters. So, Andy made some excuses to prevent the Hill family from seeing Finding Dory. As the spoof ended, Hank and Peggy are upset with Andy's behavior. Hank and Peggy tells him there will be no more TV or video games until he's no longer grounded. Transcript (Arlen, Texas. October 30, 2018) Hank: Andy, Bobby has left some of his allowance for us. And guess what we're doing? Andy: Are we going to the stadium to see a football game? Hank: Nope. It's AMC theater tickets for Finding Dory. You'll have to come with us. Andy: No. I'm not going. I don't want to go see that stupid Pixar movie. I want to stay home to watch Monday Night Football featuring The Dallas Cowboys and Tennessee Titans on ESPN. Peggy: Too bad. We're going to see Finding Dory at the AMC theaters no matter what. now let's go. (When they left the Hill household in Arlen) Andy: Mom and Dad, I don't want to go. Hank: Andy, we're going to the AMC theaters to see Finding Dory. So get used to it. Andy: Can we please go to Whataburger? Peggy: No. We're not going to Whataburger today. But you can get something to eat when we get there. Andy: But, i'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so hungry. Hank: Fine, be fast as possible, because Finding Dory will start an hour from now. (At Whataburger) Peggy: Hurry up! Hurry up! Hurry up! Andy: Just shut up, Mom. i'm trying to get my food. (20 minutes later) Hank: Let's go. (Hank's car drives out of Whataburger) Peggy: Let's hear some music on the radio. Anyone up for some music from the Retro Station? Andy: What? I don't want to hear some stupid music from the 80s or 90s. I want to listen to Monday Night Football instead. Hank: No Andy, not right now. You can listen to Monday Night Football another time. Andy: Oh, shut up Dad! (Andy made the car crash into another car) Peggy: Andy! You're going to be in dead meat when we get home. Andy: Hey, Dad. Can we go to Target? so i can get Madden NFL 19 for my PS4. Hank: Fine, this is the final destination excuse and then we're going straight to the movies. (15 minutes later) Hank: Let's go! (When they arrive at the AMC theaters in Dallas, Texas) Hank: What? Young man, you've made us late because of your crazy excuses that prevented us from seeing Finding Dory. All we wanted to do today was to see Finding Dory, but no. You've stalled us. The movie's almost over. Peggy: Young man, that is so it. Once everyone claps and cheers out of the movie. You're grounded until April 21st, 2019, which means Easter. (Everyone claps and cheers) Hank (Shouty Guy's voice): What? The spoof is over, Oh (30 times)! Andy Hill, how dare you? We're going home and you're going to be in so much trouble. Andy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Peggy: Stop crying Andy. This is all your fault! Andy: Mom and Dad, all i wanted to do was staying home to watch Monday Night Football on TV. But i didn't get to watch the game, that's why i made you late. i'm sorry! Peggy: Nope, your apologies are not accepted. When we arrive at the AMC theaters in Dallas, Texas. There was an applause going on after the spoof ended, people were also leaving the AMC theaters as well. If you haven't made us late to see Finding Dory, none of this would've happened. Andy: I get it now Mom and Dad, and i'm really (10 times) sorry. Will i still be able to watch Super Bowl 53 when it comes out? Hank: No! You've ruined our special Monday night! By the way, you will lose a lot of privileges when we get home. (When they got home) Peggy: Andy, this means you're grounded with no candy, no sugary cereals and no desserts until April 21st, 2019, which is Easter. and we will order Shimajirō, Maple Town, Pretty Cure, An American Tail, The Secret of NIMH, Wreck-it Ralph DVDs from Amazon! Go to bed young man and think about what you did today and starting tomorrow, Selkie will babysit you and she will make you watch Mighty Morphin Power Rangers! Andy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West King of the Hill videos